A Magical Day
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: The Heartfilia's are walking around as a family but 5-year-old Lucy ends up hurting herself. Since she was strong when her knee was bandaged, her father decides Lucy gets to pick where to go next. And of course, she picks one of her favorite places in the estate. A one-shot for my entry of 'The NEW Fairy Tail Writing Challenges'


**A/N: This one-shot is my entry for the second round of 'The NEW Fairy Tail Writing Challenges' and I'm pretty happy about this fic since I don't really write about families much so I think this was pretty good.**

**But of course, without further ado, please enjoy my one-shot "A Magical Day"! :)**

* * *

The Heartfilia family walked around their estate. The husband and wife walked hand in hand and their daughter, Lucy, ran all around; when she ran too far and too fast, her mother called out, "Lucy! Slow down! You'll end up hurting yourself!"

Lucy, being five, didn't want to listen. All she wanted was to have fun! Though she soon regretted not listening to her concerned mother and ended up tripping over her own tiny feet and fell straight down.

She cried out in pain and soon enough, her parents came running towards her.

"Oh sweetie, this is why I told you to slow down," her mother said as she got to her.

Her father then lifted his daughter up and cradled her in his arms, trying very hard to calm her down; it didn't work. Then the mother, Layla, suggested for him to put her down so she could inspect her.

When he agreed and out her down, Layla soon went to work; first, dusting the dirt away from her daughters clothes. While she did that, she found out Lucy was bleeding on her left knee.

She informed her husband, and he did not hesitate in using the communicating device to call for their personal doctor that lived in their estate.

"It's all right Lucy," Layla smiled, "You're going to be all right. Dr. Ada is on his way."

Lucy sniffed, her tears slowed down but not too much.

Dr. Ada came sooner than expected and when he saw Lucy, he went to work. He bent down by her and said, "Don't you worry, I'm going to make the pain go away! You can count on me!"

Lucy stopped her crying as much as she could and nodded to Dr. Ada.

Then the doctor opened his medical bag and laid out a box containing wipes along with another box full of bandages. Layla was politely asked to hold Lucy's hand while he wiped the injury and placed the bandage on.

While he was doing that, Lucy tried very hard to ignore the stinging pain and not cry.

Her father, Jude, watched his daughter proudly and thought to himself, _'That's my strong girl.'_

When the doctor was finally done from healing Lucy, he got up and gave Lucy a pat on her head, which was returned with a thank you and a hug. Jude also thanked Dr. Ada, and so did Layla.

The doctor smiled and shook his bosses hand while saying, "Anything for the young mistress," and then leaves, with a bigger smile, to where he had come from.

Jude then came up with a reward for his daughter. "Lucy," he said as he knelt down beside her, "I saw that you acted very strong while Dr. Ada healed your knee, and I'm proud of you for that," Lucy smiled gloriously and put her hands to her hips, Layla and Jude chuckled at this, "how about getting a ride on my shoulders?"

Lucy smiled even brighter and said, "Really daddy?"

He nodded. Lucy squealed with joy and asked her mother to help her get on top of her father's shoulders as he positioned himself.

When she got on, her father rose up and Lucy cheered. Layla then said, "Now where would you like to go sweetie?"

Lucy had to think for a while but then came up with the perfect answer on where to go. "To the magical pond!" she cried out happily, while tapping her father's head.

Even though Lucy knew the pond wasn't magical at all, she loved the place and also loved calling it that, hoping one day she would be able to use magic.

Her parents chuckled.

Then her father replied with, "Well then, if it's the 'magical' pond you want, then that's where we're going!"

Lucy cheered and soon enough, her father took off running, but to her it seemed of more of a jog then a dash, towards the 'magical' pond, along with her mother who was graciously following them by walking.

* * *

When her mother finally got to the 'magical' pond, she saw Lucy, blissfully chasing a yellow butterfly around.

_'Well I can see Lucy is enjoying herself, but,' _she giggled, _'what about Jude?' _she thought to herself as her eyes scanned the perimeter, and soon found her husband bent down, holding his knee's, and breathing heavily.

She laughed out of sheer amusement of seeing her husband like that, while, of course, her daughter was playing.

Never in his life, has Jude been this exhausted from running.

When Lucy heard her mother's laughter, she quickly made her way towards her, giving her a yellow daisy she had picked. "That's for you, mommy!" she grinned.

"Thank you Lucy!" Layla said, "But this isn't the gardeners yellow daisy is it?"

"I-I don't think so…" Lucy said, but you could really see the guilt in her eyes.

"Lucy-"

"Okay okay, so maybe it is his but he wouldn't mind right? It's only one flower anyway…"

Layla shook her head, "Nevertheless, you'll have to apologize to him for taking a daisy without permission but for now, thank you sweetie," she said as she gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

Lucy blushed and giggled, "You're welcome!"

"Now young lady," Layla began, "What did you do to your father?" she said while gazing at Jude, still as exhausted as ever.

Lucy looked offended, "I didn't do anything!"

"Did you?" her mother smiled.

"Well all I did was told him to run faster since he was getting slower and slower!"

Layla laughed, "Okay," she said and then grabbed Lucy's hand and made their way towards Jude. "You okay honey?" she asked him.

He shot up and said, "Of course! I feel… fantastic…"

Before Layla could reply, Lucy said, "Well you don't sound okay. I think you're just getting old."

Her mother laughed.

Jude smiled and eyed Lucy, "Oh really now?" he said while moving his way towards the pond.

"Well yeah, what else could be the answer?" his daughter explained.

"Could an old man do this?" he said as he grabbed a handful of water from the pond.

Layla and Lucy stepped back.

"Now Jude, don't even think about-" Layla started but never finished because she and Lucy were covered in water now because of Jude.

Lucy shrieked, "Daddy! You're going to pay for that!" she said as she also moved towards the pond and grabbed a handful of water with her tiny hands and threw the water at her father, who hidden himself behind his wife and the water ended up on her.

"Lucy!" she half-yelled, but also moved her way to the pond and did the same- grab a handful of water and threw it at her husband and her daughter.

After that, the family grew in a full out water battle, that surprisingly ended up with Lucy winning.

"Maybe we are getting old…" Jude said.

"'We'? Don't you mean you?" Layla corrected.

Jude chuckled, "Maybe."

"What-"

"You know what I say," Lucy spoke, "is that both of you are getting old, since you did lose against a five-year-old," she smiled.

* * *

**a/n: So in the beginning, I feel that it went slow but in the middle, it got good and also in the end so I'm happy about that. :) Finished this at 12:26 AM!**

**And yeah, I was going for a happy moment in the Heartfilia family before Jude started being cold/ignoring his family and of course before Layla died. (Though I don't know much about Layla yet since I haven't progressed that far in the anime, I'm in the 60's episodes)**

**Well I hope you all liked it! :D**


End file.
